Not a single day
by Contadora
Summary: English version of Nem um dia. - Yorusoi


**Disclamer**: Bleach isn't mine. Thanks to Anil.

* * *

**Not a single day**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The sun gently painted Sereitei in a reddish tone. In the horizon a darkening violet stripe signalized the arrival of the night in the Soul Society. The first stars shyly twinkled in the sky. The lands of the second squad of the Gotei 13 were already in the dark. There, Soifon attentively observed the blinking stars. She's in her office. Omaeda sat a small distance away at his table, eating some snacks while scribbling on some papers. Soi had her head almost completely turned back while she watched the night sky. However, her eyes soon turned to her surroundings, to her office. She looked at the heated floor of her division, her cream coloured walls, some cabinets with old files; she saw the contrast the last sun rays produced and the person who was still with her in the office: Omaeda. And, after seeing him covered in crumbles, a serious expression showed in her face.

Crack... crack... - another snack went in the lieutenant's mouth. Crack... crack... "Taicho" - Soifon was already trembling in anger.

"What is it, Omaeda?"

The man kept eating. The captain's eyebrow twitched in discomfort.

Crack... "Taicho, I'm done with my paperwork."

The chinese woman's gray eyes looked at the referred papers and saw a great amount of crumbs and stains in the reports.

"One... two... there... four..." she counted in her head, trying to somehow calm herself.

Crack... another snack breaking.

"OMAEDA!"

"Yes, taicho", he said with his mouth full.

Soifon looked at him furiously. A sweatdrop fell down from his temple. His confused eyes looked at his table full of crumbles.

"Ih, my shift is over..." - he said, getting up from the chair. He organized the papers in one pile and went to the door of the office. Opening it, he looked back to the captain that coldly watched his actions. He got goosebumps.

"Ih!", he said again, running away from there.

Soifon sighed tiredly.

"Hm... when will he ever learn..." she whispered, before turning her attention back to the rest of the paperwork on her desk. She looked at the objects over there: a box of clean paper sheets, a notebook, some pens, and two piles of paper: one with the completed work, one with documents still in need of her signature. Calmly, Soifon raised her hand and reached out to the second pile, reading then the first paper. She spent seconds in that task as her eyes moved through the lines.

"Hm... right, then", she spoke to herself. Then, she grabbed her pen and put in her signature.

She pulled another report from the pile. Her eyes narrowed with what she was reading.

"Another assassination order..."

Her mind wandered through the presented problem, formulating a strategy to solve it. She pulled a new sheet from her box and wrote her considerations. In the end, her signature legitimated the new mission. "This one goes to the Onmitsukidou"...

She folded the paper in the shape of a letter and stood up. She went to the files cabinet. It had eight drawers disposed in two columns. She drew one and placed the document there.

Soi sighed. "The room's quiet once again...", the woman thought, noticing that the sounds from the clock and from her own breathing were the only ones in there. Her gray eyes raised to the source of the tictac sound in the opposite wall. "A quarter to seven. Hm... if I'm quick, I can still do my night training and then, who knows..."

"Who knows..." the chinese woman said out loud, as she went back to her desk. Her chair made an echoing sound as she dragged it.

Then, her attention focused in her work. The tictac and the scribbling sound were once again keeping her company. Another document went to the "done" pile and yet another one was pulled from the "to be done" pile. The time passed until the last document changed piles. A tired and satisfied expression formed on Soi Fong's face for completing her work. She glanced at the clock.

"Eight thirty."

The chinese woman straightened out the pile of papers on her desk. She got up and went to her cabinet. She opened another drawer and put the documents inside. When she was done, she brought her hand to her temple, in a tired gesture. Soi turned around and stood in front of the window from where she had been watching the stars, noticing they were now twinkling even brighter in the dark night sky.

"Is there still time?" she asked herself while she walked to the door of the office. Her steps produced a sharp sound against the heated and polished wood, and her body projected a thin, long shade due to the lighting of the room.

The door was opened, and, in the blink of an eye, Soi vanished from the office, closing the door.

Then, a black paw touched captain's desk. It belonged to a cat, and its yellow eyes gazed at the door from where Soi left.

"Little bee...", it said, in a male voice. The cat too vanished in the blink of an eye.


End file.
